


Weiss Callows WIP

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Art, Clothing, Drawing, F/M, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: "I'm getting pretty good at feeding them the lies they like."
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 4





	Weiss Callows WIP

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from Icon for Hire's song: Theatre.
> 
> So I decided to draw a little something for probably the weirdest pairing I've gotten behind yet. Weiss/Tyrian aka Moonstruck (or that's what I'm calling them, because I think it fits the personality/aesthetic of the pair).  
> It's just Weiss wearing Tyrian's jacket in black and white for now. But I'll try and update it with a colored version later.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and share in my insanity.


End file.
